Sus atributos
by Plati368
Summary: 2-Cabello Escarlata: -Tío, hoy vi a una muchacha muy bonita, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos negros como el azabache y unos pechos grandes, muy grandes, pero su rasgo más especial era un hermoso cabello color carmín, no, no, era aún más especial era color... escarlata- Jellal abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaso podía ser ella?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hacer, más o menos va a ser de cada una de las parejas de FT, el primero, mi hermosa y querida pareja, el NaLu, ¡cómo lo amo! Por cierto ¿alguien vio el cap 350 del manga? ¡Es hermoso Natsu de pequeño y quejándose por ello! Y Wendy :3, en fin, allá va, por cierto es POV's Natsu**

**oOoOoOo**

_Ojos chocolate_

Ella era simplemente perfecta, tez blanca y suave, cabello rubio que hasta el sol envidiaría, unos labios suaves y rosados, además de una actitud amable, alegre y cariñosa, aunque todo eso se iba a la borda por esos odiosos ojos chocolate

_¿Adivinan de quién hablo?_

Sí, mi compañera, mi nakama, mi amor en secreto, Lucy Heartfilia, esa chica que robó mi corazón, y sé que yo la mayoría de las veces soy idiota, pero ella me hizo volverme tan ¿Raro? Sí, justo como le digo a ella

Pero como dije antes ella era hermosa, pero todo se iba por esos odiosos y horribles ojos chocolate, ¿qué? Es un color muy ¿cómo decirlo? Horrible, espantoso, en todo contraste con esa mirada tan bella que tiene, tan dulce, ja y esos horribles ojos lo arruinan todo

¿Y el colmo? ¡No me gusta el chocolate! Lo odio, tan dulce... ugh, qué horrible, puedo comer cualquier cosa, CUALQUIERA, rayo, fuego, hasta la cosa esa toda rara que me comí cuando estaba batallando con Jellal, aunque eso, realmente sabía horrible, pero chocolate, no, no puedo, lo odio, lo odio

¿Por qué Lucy no pudo tener los ojos de otro color? Si ella era tan hermosa, y eso a la vez era un fastidio porque esos idiotas siempre mirándola... en fin me estoy desviando, bueno Lucy podría ponerse unos de esos encantamientos para ponerse los ojos de otro color ¿verdad?

Esos horribles, odiosos, amorosos, bellos y hermosos ojos chocolate...

Espera, ¿acaso dije amorosos, bellos y hermosos? Ya me estoy volviendo loco

Realmente ¿desde cuándo soy tan profundo en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué esa cosa tan extraña que siento por Lucy me hace actuar así? Aghhhhhh de seguro son esos hermosos ojos que ella tiene

¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¿Se me está pegando la idiotez de Gray? Aghhhhh

Y por estar sumido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que estaba en el gremio y todos me veían, anonadados

-_¿Qué pasa?-_pregunté, todo el mundo me miró

-_¿E-estabas pensando?_- me preguntó el idiota de Gray, yo asentí, y el abrió los ojos como platos_-¡Natsu estaba pensando, es el fin del mundo!-_dijo corriendo por todos lados y corriendo como idiota, y luego todo el mundo gritó y salieron corriendo ¿y me dicen idiota a mí? Intenté buscar una cabellera rubia, pero no la encontré, decidido me encaminé hacia su casa

¿Por dónde estaba? A sí, por Lucy y sus hechizos raros que me hacen...hacer cosas raras y opinar sobre cómo es ella ¡si ella es muy linda!

Aghh, pero me sigue hartando lo de los ojos, esos ojos ¿por qué no los puede tener azules como Lissana? ¿O grises como hielito? Nah, Lucy se vería horrible con los ojos de hielito

¿Qué tal con los ojos verdes como Mavis? ¿O dorados como Laki? ¿O rojos como Gajeel? No, los tenía que tener chocolates _¿acaso dije Gajeel?_

Sin darme cuenta llegué a su casa y rápidamente entré por la ventana, no sé porque ella siempre se queja, si entrar por la ventana es normal, y la veo

Estaba dormida, pero igualmente hermosa, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y su cara estaba completamente relajada, sonreí enternecido

Y cuando Lucy despertó, me encontré con la mejor vista posible, esos ojos chocolate que con la luz del sol se volvían unos hermosos ojos dorados con rayas marrones, era como un amanecer hermoso, quedé tan deslumbrado que me caí por la ventana

Y ahí fue que caí en cuenta que esos ojos chocolate eran especiales, porque eran de Lucy, _mi_ Lucy, esos ojos realmente eran hermosos, no como otros ojos marrones (N/A: Esto es opinión de Natsu, no mía, yo pienso que todas las personas tienen los ojos bonitos :D No lo malentiendan :/) que eran horribles y usuales, los de ella eran especiales y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez me guste el chocolate que ella haga

E irremediablemente me enamoré profundamente de esos destellantes, hermosos y amables ojos chocolate

**oOoOoOo**

**Ya sé es cortito D: Lo siento, pero la inspiración no me dio de más, se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo chocolate, ya sé es tan irónico :D Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews, porfa, se los pide Happy ¡dejen sus reviews por Happy! ¿O por el NaLu? ¡Es gratis! XDDD **

**En fin, hasta el próximo cap :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS FAVORITOS Y LOS FOLLOWS! ¡Son geniales :D! Segundo, como dije, este fic va a ser multiparejas, pero en cada one-shot va a haber uno que otro toque de NaLu (lo amo) ;D**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**oOoOoOo**

_Cabello Escarlata_

Hacía frío. Nevaba y hacía bastante viento, lo suficiente como para que los habitantes de la ciudad se fueran a sus casas inmediatamente

Al menos la mayoría

Una muchacha de no más de catorce años, con cabellos rosados y abrigo del mismo color, jugaba y pasaba entre la nieve, caminando a su casa, porque bien sabía que por más que le encantara el clima su madre adoptiva se molestaría, lo sabía muy bien. Pero también tenía algo que decirle a su tío. Algo muy importante

... ...

Se estaba impacientando.

Y mucho.

Jellal Fernandes era una persona de paciencia infinita. Muchos lo sabían. Pero cuando tienes a Ultear Milkovich como medio hermana y que su hija adoptiva no llega mientras ella está haciendo la cena toda esa paciencia se iba a la nada. Cuando finalmente se abre la puerta y sale su sobrina, Meredy, el peliazul visiblemente se relaja y la abraza como saludo

-Tío, hoy vi a una muchacha muy bonita, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, unos ojos negros como el azabache y unos pechos grandes, muy grandes- dijo haciendo señas mostrándole lo grandes que eran, Jellal puso una cara de confusión, pero la pelirosa siguió hablando- pero su rasgo más especial era un hermoso cabello color carmín, no, no, era aún más especial era color... escarlata- el peliazul abrió los ojos como platos, rápidamente agarro el abrigo más cerca que tenía y salió de la casa como un rayo, ¿acaso podía ser ella?

Una mujer se le acercó a la muchacha con una bandeja en las manos, la saludó y le preguntó

-Meredy ¿dónde está tu tío?- la pelirosa le sonrió cálidamente

-Cabello Escarlata- respondió y Ultear dejó caer la bandeja con la cena ¿acaso... podía ser...?

... ...

Corría lo más rápido que podía, si lo que le había dicho Meredy era cierto, entonces tenía que ser ella, bueno ¿qué otra mujer hay con el cabello escarlata?

Definitivamente tenía que ser ella su primer amor, la chica con la que había vivido mil y una aventuras con él, esa chica tímida y dulce que imaginaba que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto fuerte y justa, esa chica que pensaba que había muerto, que le salvo la vida a él y a Ultear, pero que primero él le salvo la vida a ella, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en donde estaba y rápidamente pensó

_Si soy idiota, no le pregunte donde la había visto_

Pero a lo lejos, pudo divisar una mancha... escarlata, si escarlata, del mismo color de su cabello, sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde estaba, pero la nieve estaba muy profunda, empezó a gritar su nombre

-¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡Erza! -gritaba, pero el viento opacaba sus gritos, el clima estaba empeorando, con todas sus fuerzas, dio un grito más-¡ERZA! - y la mujer volteó y al ver al hombre gritarle no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de pura alegría y correr hacia él, y él hacia ella y los dos se fundieron en un bello abrazo

-Yo...yo pensabas que estabas muerta- dijo Jellal, Erza rió

-Yo también-dijo y los dos se abrazaron aún más, aunque el clima estaba horrible, era inmensa su alegría de poderse haber encontrado

-¿Recuerdas...lo que sucedió?- dijo con algo de tristeza la peliescarlata, Jellal asintió

-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo separando el abrazo y bajando la cabeza

_***Flashback***_

_**Todo estaba destruido, y la tierra seguía temblando, era el terremoto más fuerte que había azotado a la zona, edificios y casas caían y se oían gritos de ayuda en todos lados, todavía no había llegado el equipo de rescate**_

_**Tres niños esquivaban torpemente los escombros, y se refugiaban en las construcciones que aún quedaban en pie, cuando, de repente, unos de los niños se cae**_

_**-**__¡Jellal!__**- gritó una de las niñas**_

_**-**__¡Váyanse!__**- les grita el niño que se cayó-**__¡Esto pronto se va a caer!_

_**-**__¡No te dejaré hermano!__**-grita la otra niña, yéndose rápidamente a donde el niño estaba, pues estaba algo lastimado y no se podía levantar**_

_**-**__¡Corran!__**-les gritó, volteó hacia atrás y vio que la construcción se caía- **__¡Ahora!__**- gritó desesperado, entonces, una de las niñas sonrió y corrió hacia ellos**_

_**-**__Vámonos__**- dijo y arrastró a Jellal con ella, y la otra niña, Ultear las seguía, iban lo más rápido que podían, pero los escombros le dificultaban el paso además de que la tierra seguía temblando**_

_**Un estruendo muy fuerte llamó más su atención y voltearon rápidamente, estaban casi en la salida, pero el edificio caía demasiado rápido**_

_**Los tres juntos no podían salir**_

_**La niña que había sonreído, Erza, empujó a Jellal y a Ultear hacia fuera**_

_**-**__¿Qué haces?__**-gritó Jellal, pero ella sólo le sonrió**_

_**-**__Vive__**- y los escombros la cubrieron por completo, Jellal atónito, empezó a cavar, aún sabiendo que era imposible**_

_**-**__¡Erza! Erza responde por favor ¡Erza! ¡ERZA!__**- gritaba desesperadamente con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia, mientras que Ultear solo lloraba en silencio, sabiendo que era imposible que su amiga apareciera de nuevo**_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- preguntó Jellal, la mujer bajó la cabeza

-Me encontraron. Pero muy herida. Apenas respiraba. Me llevaron inmediatamente al hospital, estuve en terapia intensiva por tres o cuatro meses, tal vez más, no me acuerdo- el peliazul bajó la cabeza, si él hubiera sabido que estaba viva- Casi pierdo un ojo, afortunadamente me lo salvaron, luego fui a la Academia Fairy Tail- dijo sonriendo- Te busqué y cuando por fin sabía que podías estar aquí vine lo más rápido posible- Jellal le sonrió

A pesar de estar los dos en una calle –literalmente- inundada de nieve, estaban sentados como si nada. Sonriéndose. Diciéndose con los ojos cuánto se extrañaron el uno al otro, cuánto se necesitaban entre los dos, cuánto se amaban.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le preguntó

-No, no voy a recordar el momento en que te conocí- dijo sarcásticamente Jellal, Erza sonrió

_***Flashback***_

_**A pesar de ser hoy una mujer fuerte, Erza antes era una niña temerosa y tímida, siempre se burlaban de ella, por su extraño cabello**_

_**-**__¡Mira! Ahí está la niña esa rara, que tiene el cabello rojo__**- gritó un niño, el otro le respondió**_

_**-**__¡Sí! Rojo como los tomates ¡qué asco!__**- decían riéndose a carcajadas, Erza, sollozando murmuraba**_

_**-**__N-no es rojo es escarlata, m-mi madre dijo que era especial__**- los niños se rieron a carcajadas**_

_**-**__¡Ja si claro! "Especial" ¡Eres un fenómeno con ese cabello!__**- cada día, Erza recibía las mismas críticas, nadie hablaba con ella, todos la odiaban ¿Por qué eran así? Ella sólo tenía el cabello de diferente color, a nadie le importaba ella, a nadie le importaban sus lágrimas, solamente por ser... diferente, si, diferente a los demás, después de la muerte de sus padres, nadie la quería, todos la rechazaban**_

_**En ese momento vino un niño de su edad o tal vez mayor que ella, de cabello azul y un extraño tatuaje en la cara, rápidamente la vio y le gritó a los dos niños**_

_**-**__¡Váyanse estúpidos, los fenómenos son ustedes burlándose de las personas!__**- los niños huyeron despavoridos, mientras él se agachaba en donde estaba ella-**__¿Cómo te llamas?__**- preguntó amablemente, la peliescarlata se sorprendió, pero respondió**_

_**-**__Erza__**- el peliazul se puso pensativo**_

_**-**__Erza... Erza Scarlet como tu cabello, así nunca lo olvidaré__**- dijo sonriendo, Erza también sonrió y se sonrojo**_

_**-**__Mi nombre es Jellal, Jellal Fernandes__**- dijo tendiéndole la mano-**__ Y tu cabello es hermoso, es único y diferente__**- Erza se sonrojó y tomó la mano de Jellal, por fin alguien la aceptaba, por fin podía tener a alguien a quien confiar**_

_***Fin del flashback***_

Y al recordar eso, los dos se tomaron de las manos, como antes y se juntaron más y más hasta fusionarse en un cálido beso, en contraste total con el clima, el beso fue totalmente mágico para los dos, los sentimientos que tenían antes que no pudieron ser aclarados antes, ahorita estaban más brillante que la luz, era un nuevo amanecer para los dos, una oportunidad más de estar juntos, era simplemente escarlata

Luego de separarse, Jellal pudo ver detrás de Erza cuatro personas, un chico pelirosa abrazado a una chica rubia, quien veía con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos lo que pasaba, un chico pelinegro o azul oscuro, no supo identificarlo bien, mirándolos con orgullo y satisfacción, y una niña peliazul con la mirada feliz

Y todo por... el cabello escarlata, si, se habían conocido y reencontrado por ese cabello, las cosas de la vida

Aunque el ya estaba enamorado de Erza, no pudo evitar enamorarse más de ella y más aún...

_...de su cabello escarlata_

**oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este fue un Jerza, y sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, pero pienso que me salió bien ¿qué les parece a ustedes?**

**Como dije este fic es Multiparejas así que cada cap es un diferente One-shot de cada una, puede ser en Fairy Tail normal o en UA, cualquiera. **

**El próximo es ¡Gruvia! Así que espero que lo disfruten**

**Otra cosa quisiera que ustedes me ayudaran a decidir con quién quieren que quedé Mira ¿con Laxus o con Freed? ¡Ayúdenme!**

**¡Espero sus reviews y Happy también!**

**Happy:¡Aye!**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Cap :D!**


End file.
